Naruto: Demon King of Monstergirls
by Raja-Ulat
Summary: A lonely boy's wish for love is answered by a race of female monsters from another world that will change the Ninja World forever. Crossover with Monstergirl Encyclopedia, expect many pairing and a few harems, even for Might Guy!


**Naruto – Demon King of Monstergirls**

Disclaimer: This will be a Naruto X Monstergirl Encyclopedia fanfiction which I'm doing just for fun. With that said, I hope you enjoy my literary contribution.

**Chapter 0: Council of Monstergirls**

"Lilith, why have you summoned us?"

Turning her attention towards a fallen archangel named Lucifer, a voluptuous silver-haired succubus with red eyes, bat wings protruding from her lower back and a tail with a heart-shaped tip, who is also the current Demon Lord of the realm, named Lilith answered, "All in good time, my dear."

While the blond fallen archangel with black-feathered wings on her lower back huffed slightly in annoyance, a petite baphomet with goat hooves, tail and horns entered the chamber and said, "The preparations are done, my mistress."

Pleased, Lilith turned her attention towards the assortment of monsters, which are all beautiful women with monster characteristics, said, "This way, all will be made clear."

Entering the chamber, Lucifer noticed a magic circle array and asked, "Is that a portal array?"

"Indeed, it is."

Quirking an eyebrow, an arch-imp asked, "What's so great about it? It's not much different from the summoning arrays as far as I can tell." As imps, and occasionally arch-imps, get summoned by human magicians on occasion, they have a good general idea about magic circles known as summoning arrays.

"Only if you fail to see underneath the underneath," was Lilith's cryptic reply.

"Now why does phrase that remind me of those kunoichi from back home?" asked an inari, a type of divine fox-woman, a gentle-looking young woman with black hair and a set of nine fluffy tails.

"Come on, tell us already! I'm missing out on a great party here!" complained a red oni, a red-skinned young woman with a pair of horns on her forehead and has a lean muscular body covered by a bikini made our of tiger skin.

"Aka, that party will be long over by the time we get back home in Zinpangu," said a blue oni, a blue-skinned young woman with a pair of horns protruding from her forehead and was wearing a pair of spectacles. The bookish representative of the blue oni could only sigh as her more muscular red counterpart and best friend argued back, "Not if I can do something about it, Aoi!"

Sighing at the pair, Lilith said, "Silence, please." While her command held no malice, the other monstergirls immediately quietened down as they all respected and feared her power. After all, having the support of her husband or no, not just anyone can oppose the current goddess of the world and drive her back. Turning her attention to the baphomet, Lilith said, "Pan, if you may?"

Nodding, the Baphomet named Pan said, "Right!" Turning her attention to the gathered audience, she explained, "As Lucifer and Midna had earlier noted the magic circle array is indeed similar to a portal and a summoning array."

"Why make such a magic array?" asked a blond red-eyed vampire lord named Alucard.

"To put a long explanation short, it is a gateway to a different world," answered Lilith.

Surprised, Lucifer asked, "As in to another realm?" Their homewolrd is known to have several realms including the human real, the demon realm, heaven and pandemonium.

Shaking her head, Lilith said, "No, not to any realm within this world, but to a completely new world."

Quickly realizing the implications, Lucifer said, "You're planning to spread your influence to another world!"

"Close, but no," answered Lilith who then added, "As you all should know, I wish to put an end to the countless cycle of war and destruction between us monsters and humanity, a cycle which had been imposed upon us by the previous god of this world."

Scratching the back of her head, Aka said, "Yeah, we get that, but I don't see what this new world you're so interested in has anything to do with this."

"Well, we both know that the humans of the Order and the current goddess of this world will never allow my plans to come to completion, a plan which will unite the monsters and the humans into a singular race. Recently however, members of Pan's Sabbath Division have recently discovered a means to magically send us into a different world, a world where my agents may be able to complete my goals even should I myself fail to accomplish it."

Nodding in understanding, Alucard said, "In other words, a world which can potentially serve as a backup plan."

"Indeed, as long as even one of my direct descendants lives in that world my plan can still be implemented there. If all goes well, we may be able to finally achieve a lasting peace in both the other world and our own," replied Lilith.

Rubbing her chin thoughtfully, Lucifer said approvingly, "How devious, I doubt even the goddess herself can do much against your plan in that world."

Equally intrigued, Aoi asked, "So what is the name of that world?"

Smirking as she laid her eyes upon the monstergirls from the land of Zipangu, Lilith said, "The humans of that world call it, the Ninja World…"

Scene Change

Konohagakure, the Hidden Village of Leaves located in the Land of Fire, is one of the major powers in a world where ninjas act as hired mercenaries, law enforcers and even soldiers of war. Guided by its Will of Fire, the belief in which love is the true source of strength which will bring people together and overcome conflict, the village is among the most prosperous and peaceful of the hidden ninja villages. However nothing in the world is ever perfect and Konohagakure is no exception to this universal rule as a blond seven-year old boy with tan skin, cerulean-blue eyes and three whisker-like marks on each cheek was currently being beaten by a group of bullies to defend a timid girl with dark hair and pale-lavender eyes.

Hated by almost everyone, especially the adults, the boy never understood the reason for their hatred as they either abused him or ignore him as though he did not even exist. Even so, the naïve good-hearted boy refused to let the girl suffer as he himself had as he stood back up to face the bullies despite getting beaten down again and again. The passing adults who saw the boy's struggle either ignored him, went their way with a huff or even smirked in sick satisfaction that the "demon brat" was receiving what he deserved however small it is.

By the time the bullies got tired of beating the boy, he was unconscious as the shy girl tearfully apologized, "I-I'm so sorry…"

Scene Change

"So, do you believe that the boy and the girl deserve our blessings?" asked Lilith, not that she really needed to ask as she could already see the sympathy, however slight, in every one of the monstergirls. Monsters or not, to actually deliberately mistreat a child for some perverse sense of justice is just not right.

Gritting her teeth, Midna growled, "Mistress, while I'm all for helping the boy and the girl, but I'm most definitely going to enjoy tormenting the rest." She could still remember the sisters she had lost due to the Order which is determined to exterminate all of the monstergirls and even their mates. While she cannot say that the Order is completely wrong to accuse Lilith for spreading a terrible corruption across the land, she can most certainly vouch on her Demon Lord's behalf that Lilith ultimately wishes to end the stagnant cycle of war and destruction between the humans and monsters.

Cracking her whip, a dark elf with dark skin and silver hair named Drizzy added, "I'll make sure those humans don't feel too much pleasure when I get my hands on them." Kinder and open-minded than most of her kind, Drizzy could not bring herself to see the blond boy as a mere pathetic human, not that she is above enjoying the pleasures of being a dominatrix.

Hefting a giant club, a goblin which looks like a petite girl with horns on the sides of her head added, "Those humans need a good whacking." While childish like the rest of her kind, the goblin knew that the boy needs help.

Nodding, Lucifer said, "I may no longer be divine, but I doubt even the angels will disagree with us that the boy needs help."

Seeing the unanimous agreement, Lilith smiled and said, "Very well, but be aware that there will likely to be others that will need our help as well. From what the Sabbath Division had uncovered, there are at least eight other energy signatures like the one the boy has and, if contained inside humans as well, will probably be suffering as well."

"Can we not just help them all?" as a sea bishop who is basically a mermaid with the clothes and stone tablet befitting of her title. As for how she was able to be in the presence of the other monster girls on dry land, a recent magical invention by the Sabbath Division allows the mermaids to leave their watery homes by forming a ring of floating bubbles to lift them off-ground. Fittingly enough, they Sabbath decided to call their magic invention Bubbly Corals as they resemble pieces of coral. As a member of a race which specializes in helping people including drowning sailors, the sea bishop was naturally hoping to help the others somehow.

Shaking her head, Lilith said, "Unfortunately, no. If we suddenly appear everywhere, there is a chance that the humans in the Ninja World will immediately persecute us for what we are. They may even attempt to enslave us."

"Besides, we don't have nearly enough demonic energy to even do such a thing on short notice," explained Pan.

Nodding, Lucifer said, "Then it is decided, we will help the boy first followed by helping those nearby."

Seeing the other monstergirls nod in agreement, Lilith explained, "The reason why I have specifically requested that you all come here is because many of you will be sent to the Ninja World. My youngest daughter, Astarott, will lead you all in my place in that world."

Grinning, Aka asked, "How soon can you send us?"

"Tonight, when the moons of both worlds are full." answered Lilith…

Scene Change

The blond boy sighed as he dragged himself back into his apartment. Living alone for as long as he could remember, the boy wished that there was just one person who could be his friend. Sure, there was the Third Hokage, an elderly man by the name of Sarutobi Hiruzen, and the owners of Ichiraku Ramen, Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame, but none of them are within his age group or could spend time with him. As for the students of the ninja academy which he has started to attend recently, the boy could only sight as many of them inherited their parents' hatred towards him by treating him as an outcast. Having no friends or family, the boy struggled to contain his tears as he looked at the full moon and thought, "If only I had a family… or just anyone that will love me…" Little did the boy realize that his wish was about to get fulfilled…

Scene Change

"Alright girls, you know what to do?" asked Lilith.

Nodding, a young lilim named Astarott said, "Go in, help the blond boy and the shy girl, and spread the wonders of our ways upon them." Grinning, the unusual lilim with blue skin, gold-yellow eyes surrounded by black sclera, dark-blue hair, wings and tail as well as black horns confidently said, "Easy!"

Wondering if sending her youngest daughter, who can be a bit of a mischievous child at times, was actually a good idea, Lilith could only say, "Just be sure to stay out of trouble, as in getting killed or enslaved." Turning her attention to Pan, she said, "Alright, activate the magic circle on my mark!"

Scene Change

Pulling the old blanket over himself, the blond boy said, "Well, better get some sleep. I won't become Hokage by moping around after all."

Scene Change

"Mark!"

Hearing Lilith's orders, the baphomet named Pan quickly activated the magic array which sent the monstergirls inside to the Ninja World. Seeing the empty space which the monstergirls used to occupy, Lilith silently said, "Good luck, all of you…"

Scene Change

If you had told the boy even a moment earlier that he would be having visitors, a lot of them in fact, on that night, the boy would be hopeful but hard-pressed to fully believe you. If you had told him that he would be visited by unusual beauties which are not entire human, the boy would immediately call you a liar. If you added that the beauties arrived to give him some love and attention, the boy would just ignore you. It was therefore not surprising that the boy was shocked beyond belief as his small apartment was suddenly filled with the said beauties to the point he thought, "Now I know how tinned sardines feel like!"

"Hey, take your paws off my tits!"

"Someone's stepping on my tail!"

"Your horns are poking me!"

"Can't… breathe…!"

"Stop flapping those wings!"

"Did someone just bite me?"

"Can someone just open the damn door or something?"

Needless to say, the boy's room was complete pandemonium…

Scene Change

Sarutobi Hiruzen, an elderly man who is the Third Hokage of Konohagakure, sighed as he thought about Naruto's first week in school which went about as poorly as expected. While the leader and strongest ninja of the village, the old man was ultimately just one elderly man who should have retired years ago when the Fourth Hokage took over until his tragically untimely death on the day the Kyuubi no Youko attacked the village. His reverie was broken when a dog-masked ANBU ninja with silver hair arrived and reported, "Hokage-sama, there's something which requires your immediate attention!"

"And what would that be, Dog?"

The ANBU codenamed Dog answered, "I think you should see the situation for yourself. It involves Naruto." The man's more perverted side added, "And a situation worthy of the Icha Icha series!"

Scene Change

The blond boy who is known as Uzumaki Naruto was gasping for breath as he asked, "Okay, just what the hell just happened? One minute I was trying to get some sleep and the next minute I'm getting squashed by all of you!"

After managing to get some of the monstergirls out of the small apartment via the windows and door, the remaining ones simply sat before the bewildered boy as Astarott sheepishly explained, "Well… it's a long story."

Looking at the assortment of woman and girls, all of whom have some unusual or even monstrous characteristic or another, Naruto deadpanned, "I may not be very smart but even I can pretty much guess that by myself."

Sighing, the girl replied, "Right. Anyway, long story short, we come from another world filled with people like you and monstergirls like me and the rest, found out about your world, and decided to immigrate here. You just happened to be the lucky little guy that caught our attention and sympathy."

While not the brightest child, unless it involves pranks, Naruto was able to quickly realize one important fact. The monstergirls somehow knew of his plight and wanted to be his friends. Hardly believing his luck, the boy asked, "Do you all… really want to be my friends?"

Grinning, Aka said, "If we didn't, why would we drop by your room?"

Unable to contain his joy, Naruto literally launched himself off his unfortunately squashed bed and hugged Astarott tightly as he nuzzled into the cleavage or her large bust and gratefully said, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Initially surprised by the boy's actions, Astarott nevertheless smiled as she gently patted the boy who started to cry in happiness and said, "Don't worry, we will not leave your side. What is your name by the way?"

Having regained enough decorum to stop crying, the boy wiped the tears off his face and happily introduced himself, "Uzumaki Naruto, believe it!"

Many of the gentler and more maternal monstergirls were quickly charmed by his adorable exuberance as they giggled. Giggling as well, Astarott placed Naruto onto her lap and introduced herself, "My name is Astarott, daughter of Demon Lord Lilith and a member of the lilim race."

"Demon Lord?" While young, the boy knew enough from the insults people had said to him that being a demon or a monster is a bad thing.

Noticing the boy's unease, Astarott felt her maternal instincts kicking in as she reassured the troubled boy, "It's alright, we may call ourselves monsters and demons but we are really not too different from humans. Like you, we desire love even as we live in a world which rejects and hates us for what we are and what my mother, Demon Lord Lilith, seek to accomplish."

Curious, Naruto asked, "What is her dream?"

"To unite the humans and monsters which had been at war for thousands of years, to finally put an end to the cycle of destruction and hate," was Astarott's solemn reply.

"So, you're mom's a hero then?" asked an obviously impressed Naruto.

Playfully tousling Naruto's spiky blond hair, Astarott said, "You could put it that way."

Giggling at her show of affection, Naruto nuzzled against Astarott as he thought, "This is the best night of my life, ever!"

Scene Change

"This has got to be the weirdest night, ever…!" said a gaping Hiruzen. So shocked was the old man that he was already half-expecting the dreaded Kyuubi no Youko, a nine-tailed demonic fox which attacked Konohagakure seven years ago, to suddenly reappear dressed in a pink tutu. The fact that he was seeing a dark-haired young woman who possessed nine fox tails and a blond-haired woman with the same features only boggled his mind further as he was sure that there was supposed to be only one nine-tailed demon fox. That is not counting the women and girls with horns and wings flying around the apartment block Naruto was in or the women with insect-like features crawling on the walls. It certainly did not help that all of the monster-women were attractive in one way or another despite the obviously inhuman features they possess or that some of them possess some sort of genjutsu which are already starting to charm some of the men and even a few women. "Dog, anything you can tell me about the intruders?"

"Other than the facts that many of them are complete bombshells, have some sort of unusual chakra similar to that of the Kyuubi, and seem to hold no ill intent to Naruto, not much else."

Sighing at the man's obvious attraction to the monstergirls, Hiruzen asked another ANBU who is a young purple-haired woman with a cat mask, "Cat?"

"From what we LADIES managed to gather, the monstergirls are apparently immigrants from a completely different world and so happen to notice Naruto's loneliness. They probably wanted to give the boy company." It was apparent that Cat was annoyed at the men's reactions to the newcomers.

While appreciative of the monstergirls' good intentions, assuming that it is indeed true, Hiruzen could not help but worry that they may take the boy away from the village. He would have to speak to their leader and persuade them to let the boy stay. Knowing Naruto, the boy would be likely to beg him to let them stay. "Is there anything else you can add, Cat?"

"Well, from what I managed to gather, they are probably refugees from a losing battle their leader instigated to stop an endless war."

Nodding, Hiruzen said, "Very well." Leaping off the roof, Hiruzen decided to meet the leader of the monstergirls directly.

Scene Change

"Mistress Astarott, the local ninjas have been observing us for a while now and are now approaching us," reported a kunoichi who suddenly appeared behind the lilim.

While Naruto admired how cool and pretty the dark-haired and well-endowed kunoichi looked, Astarott asked, "Do they intend harm upon us, Kageko?"

"No, they seem more interested in knowing us better than attacking us."

"Very well, inform the others to let them pass. No one is to attack them, in ANY fashion."

Smirking slightly at what Astarott was implying beneath her mask, Kazeko replied, "As you command." The kunoichi then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Any fashion?" asked a curious Naruto.

Realizing that the boy knew nothing about lovemaking, Astarott paled as she turned her attention to the other monstergirls who gave her looks that said, "You're the one who got the boy curious, you tell him." A few others even silently added, "We'll just enjoy the show!"

Scowling at the others, Astarott was at a loss as she gazed upon Naruto's innocent expression. Although a lilim, which is basically an arch-succubus due to being a direct descendant of Lilith, Astarott nevertheless felt unusually hesitant to tell the boy about sex, a topic she herself is very, very familiar with. Perhaps it was the way the naïvely innocent boy so happily accepted her as his elder sister or the fact that he seems completely unaffected by her unique charms, sexually speaking anyway. Either way, Astarott cannot help but feel that corrupting the boy would be wrong, not that she ever supported the corruption of young children. To the amusement of the other monstergirls, Astarott proceeded to speak, "Well… when a man and a monstergirl love each other, very much, the monstergirl will try and grab the man, take him home and then have her way with him."

"Have her way with him?"

"Do you… know how babies are made?"

Shaking his head, Naruto replied, "Not much, I only know that babies come from a mummy's tummy and that a daddy helps the mummy have that baby in her tummy."

"Well, it goes that way for us too to put it simply."

"Oh, so having her way with him is how a mommy gets a baby in her tummy!" Naruto's innocent statement got many of the other monstergirls giggling or snickering in amusement.

Even Astarott was amused as she giggled slightly and said, "Yes, you could put it that way."

"But why are you calling it an attack? I thought making babies is supposed to be a happy thing." While not very experienced in the topic, even Naruto knew that making a baby was supposed to be a joyous moment between happily married couples.

"Well, a mommy may not get pregnant the first time she has her way with the man so she would have to do it a few times to get it right not mention monstergirls are… energetic, so a man would have to keep up with her."

"So it's kind of like fighting but with making babies?"

Laughing, an Ogre, a green-skinned young woman with horns not unlike a red-oni in appearance, named Shrela said, "Good Lilith, but I love this kid! Please tell me we're keeping the brat!"

It was that moment when the Third Hokage arrived with his ninjas with Kageko by his side…

Scene Change

An hour later, after an exchange of information between Astarott and Hiruzen, plenty flirting and teasing between the monstergirls with the men and even a few women, Naruto falling asleep on Astarott's lap and using her breasts as a pillow to the men's eternal envy, and making a few agreements which include allowing the monstergirls stay in Konohagakure until they can have a proper meeting on the following day as well as Hiruzen promising to make some living arrangements, Hiruzen and his ninjas finally left Naruto's apartment.

As soon as they are sure that they cannot be overheard by the monstergirls, Hiruzen asked, "Well, what is your opinion about these monstergirls?"

"Well, I can say without a doubt that the men of Konohagakure are going to hate Naruto for a very different reason once everyone knows about those monstergirls," said a cheeky Dog.

Sighing at his superior's perversion, an ANBU with a tiger mask said, "I think Hokage-sama was talking about their goal to unite their kind with humanity."

"Personally, I don't trust these monstergirls. Unless I'm mistaken, their idea to unite with humanity is to rape our men, corrupt our women into more monstergirls by raping them and then make babies which they hope would be human males as well as more monstergirls, something which is probably not working out from where they come from," said Cat.

"True, but if their leader was indeed an arch-succubus who desired to end the cycle of war between the two races in their home world, even I cannot say that her ultimate goal is wrong despite the unethical nature of her means to achieving peace. While their ways are certainly perverse, do not forget that we are training our own children to become assassins, killers," said Hiruzen.

Knowing the horrors of war and killing all too well, Dog sighed and said, "So you're saying we don't have as much of a moral high ground as some of us are assuming?"

"No, I believe not. Even though I would agree with anyone that raping a person can be considered worse than just killing the individual, let alone twisting their minds into perverse mockeries of their former selves, I doubt letting young children become murderers is any less unethical to them."

"But we don't just send them to war or a killing spree as soon as they graduate from school, we let them adjust to their duties as ninjas by giving them D-ranks before we even consider sending them to any higher-ranked missions!" argued Cat.

"That is indeed true, but only during peacetime. Otherwise we would have sent those children straight to war like we had done during the previous Ninja World Wars," was Hiruzen's sad response. "Also, do not forget that even our village is not above sending out women into undercover missions as prostitutes." Hearing Hiruzen's statement silenced Cat as she knew the truth in his words.

"So what will you have us do, Hokage-sama?" asked the tiger-masked ANBU.

"For now we will only observe them, at least until the next council meeting tomorrow or until they attack anyone for whatever reason it may be."

"And the boy?" asked Dog.

"Seeing that they have taken a liking to him and seem unlikely to harm him, we will let them stay with him at the moment as long as they do not "corrupt" him. Regardless we will definitely need to provide some room for them." Having made his decision, Hiruzen dismissed the ninjas around him as he himself went back to his office and thought, "I wonder if it will be a good idea to inform Jiraiya about this…"

Scene Change

"Well, what do you think about the humans of this place?" asked Astarott.

"Can't say for sure, we'll need more time to get to know them better," replied Kageko. "Still, we should be able to trust the Hokage to keep his word at the very least."

"Maybe, but I want every nocturnal monstergirl to maintain watch until sunrise. Those humans were not exactly impressed when we told them about the methods my mother is using to achieve peace back home."

"True, but at least they're not going to purge us like the Order, for now anyway," said Midna.

"Perhaps, but it would be foolish to think that we are safe just because the leader of this hidden ninja village has accepted us for the moment. Unless I'm mistaken, this village will likely have those who stand against him and his wishes. The fact that Naruto-kun has suffered so much despite the fact that the Hokage cares for him proves this much," said Kageko.

Nodding in agreement, Astarott said, "We have until sunrise to prepare for the council meeting. We will need to put that time to good use, especially to prepare for any human that rejects us for what we are."

"Which will be more likely than not if they reject this boy just because he has a demonic energy similar to ours," growled Midna.

"Peace, Midna. We are here to both help this boy and others like himself as well as establish a population of our kind in this world, one which will hopefully be able to produce human males as well as more of our own, not wage war with the entire village." said Astarott.

"Judging by the Hokage's and the other ninjas' reaction when we mentioned about the boy's demonic aura, it is safe to say that the boy's unique demonic energy is some sort of high-ranked secret which cannot be allowed to leave the village. If that is indeed true, then we can assume that the other eight energy signatures are treated the same if contained inside humans," said Kageko.

"Indeed, I can feel some sort of malignant demonic energy inside the boy. It feels almost like a greater demon fox from the old ages had been sealed inside of him," said Kitsuko, an inari which had followed them others to the Ninja World.

"We will need to investigate this enigma as soon as we possibly can. For now though we have other matters to worry about." As the other monstergirls nodded in agreement, Naruto was blissfully sleeping on Lilith's lap as he dreamed of the days he will have with his new family…

-Chapter Fin-

Note: This is what I personally call an ero-crack fic which I'm doing for perverted fun. Also, the monstergirls will most likely be OCC due to the necessary adjustments to make them more sympathetic than canon, but no less perverted. As for the pairings and kinkiness, you better believe there will be some, blatant or otherwise! By the way, feel free to use this chapter as inspiration to make your own Naruto X Montergirl Encyclopedia stories as I'm unlikely to complete it anytime soon (just PM me when you do).


End file.
